This Indebidble Sin
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Sequel to Tails and Hima! Hima has been wanted for murder. Now living in the outskirts of Central City,she goes under a new identity. And what happend to Tails? 1st Chapter up! Rating has gone up due to Lemon sequence in Chapter 1.
1. Hima No More

**THIS INDEBIDBLE SIN**

**The Sequel to "Tails and Hima" Is up! I hope you're ready to see Hima from a whole new angle! Enjoy!**

**Prolouge**

**Hima no more**

Wanted for Murder. That was the only thing Hima could think about at the time. 3 weeks ago she had killed Nack the Weasel. She would never be the same...

Hima kept running after she fled the airship. The events that had transpired made her feel sick. She wanted to dissapear. Not only would the police be after her soon,but she would also have to live the rest of her life knowing she was a murderer. She fled to Central City to start a new life. She no longer cared about her sisters,Tails,Sonic,anyone.

Hima was no more. She literally did dissapear. Or so it seemed. When she got to the City she looked for away to change her appeareance. She dyed her fur black as night. She also bought some colored contacts. Her once bright and shining,yellow,eyes had been replaced with red ones,filled with sorrow and disspear. Hima traded in her blue jacket for a black sweater and a black skirt. She let her hair down,reaching the rim of her back.

But she knew it wouldn't be enough. Her fear taking her to an extreme,she took a newly required knife and made an incredibly deep gash down her face. The blood seemed to release her stress as well as hide her identity. She was certain it would leave a large scar. Hima just wasn't the same...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It has been 3 weeks since that day. Hima was still looking for a place to live. Her entire day was filled with planning on what she would do from now on. Looking to get rid of some stress,she decided to take a short walk. It had gotten dark out while she was walking and walking home in the city while it was dark out was _not _a good idea.

She was walking in one of the worse parts of the city. She was about to cross one of the allyways,when a large hand grabbed her at the waist and another clasped over her mouth. The large hands dragged her into the allyway where she saw 2 men in addition to the one keeping her still.

"Looks like we got another one..."One of them said,pulling out a roll of tape.

The man started wrapping the tape around her wirsts. When they were immobile,the man holding Hima released his hand and the man slapped a piece of tape over her mouth. She was then thrown to the ground. The 3rd man stuck his hand down her skirt and started to feel around her sensitive area. Hima let out a quiet yelp when he did so. She was just about to submit when she heard a gun shot and a loud scream. The man feeling her collapsed while the others gasped in horror.

At the end of the ally,stood a yellow Mongoose. Her white tank and brown shorts seemed a little big for her. Hima looked for something that resembled a gun. All she saw was a small metal pipe that resembled a gun barrel. It was sticking out of her large green gauntlets and smoking.

"I suggest you leave her alone,lest I kill the rest of you..."She said. The attackers tried to flee,but the girl shot them,apparently not carring that the were _trying_ to leave.

The girl came over and untied Hima. As soon as she was free,Hima pulled the girl into a tight embrace,without thinking she might hurt her like the other guys were.

"T-thank you."She softly whimpered. The other mongoose pushed Hima off.

"If you want to thank me,then don't be stupid and come out here at night."She said. Hima was a little upset with her additude,but she could've thought that ahead. Stupid her.

"Sorry,I guess I should've been more careful."Hima apologized.

"Eh,It's okay,just don't be that stupid again."The girl said,helping Hima up,"Who are you?"

"My name is Hima...Who are you?"Hima said back.

"Name's Bailey. Next question. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home?" It only took the sad look on Hima's face to realize that she didn't have a home."Don't answer that."

"Yeah,I'm still looking for someplace. I've been living in the park for sometime."Hima said,looking at the ground.

"Well you aren't anymore. Come with me."Bailey said,leading her off.

**I hope that made up for "Tails and Hima"s crappy ending. I'll explain what happend to Tails in the next chapter. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Living This Lie

**THIS INDEBIDIBLE SIN**

**I bet you're all wondering what had happend to Tails,Sonic,Momo,and Amy since Hima has been gone. I hope you're ready to find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Living This Lie**

"_She's gone...Hima is gone and this time,she's never coming back. How could I be so stupid?!"_ Tails thoughts raced as he slammed his fist onto the table beside him. It had been a few weeks since...he commited murder. He desperatly tried to hide the fact that he was the one responsible for Nack's death. But his luck ran out and he was arrested and put on trial. However,due to all the crimes Nack had commited in the past,he was wanted dead,so Tails was set free and given a small reward for stopping Nack. Normally he would be as happy as could be,but Hima was gone before his sentence was cleared. Even if he _did _find her,he couldn't convince her that they were safe,so he just gave up hope. He stayed locked in his room for days. He didn't eat,he didn't sleep,nothing. Sonic and the others became worried about him. They thought he was sad when Hima back to her world,now he was just not himself.

Sonic desperatly tried to cheer up Tails any way he could,failing at every attempt. The hedgehog went up to the kit's door and knocked."Tails,please come out. I can't let you do this to yourself." No sounds came through the door. Sonic knocked again,"Tails? Buddy,you Ok?" Still no answer.

Getting worried,Sonic turned the knob and went in. It was dark and hard to see. The room was clutterd due to the lack of cleaning. Sonic reached around for a light switch,he flipped the switch and turned it on. He looked around for Tails,and gasped at him when he saw his state. Tails was holding a gun to his head. Tears were falling down his face and hitting the floor. He was sniffling a bit as his finger started to pull the trigger...

"Tails No!"Sonic yelled rushing over and tackling Tails. The gun fired but it missed both of them and hit the window,which was currently closed and coverd by the blinds. Tails struggled wildly to get Sonic off of him.

"Let me go Sonic! Get off!"He cried. Sonic brought his palm down on Tails' face,trying to knock the crazy out of him.

"Tails,snap out of it! This isn't worth killing yourself over!"He yelled,trying to knock some sense into the depressed Tails. Tails stopped struggling and opend his eyes to face Sonic."How do you think Hima would feel if she saw you like this?"

"It wouldn't matter,she's left me for good,and she's never coming back..."Tails said in a saddend tone. Sonic slapped him again,then started shaking his torso.

"Get ahold of yourself!"Sonic said,getting off of him. Tails sat up and brought his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sonic...I just can't take it any more. I'm responsible for Hima leaving. What if she's killed herself? She has to live thinking that she's a murderer."Tails said. Sonic brought his hand over Tails shoulder,trying to calm him down.

"I doubt she would do that. Everyone knows what a bad guy Nack was. I'm pretty sure she's gotten over it. She'll come back."Sonic reassured. Tails looked up at Sonic with a smile.

"Thanks Sonic. I feel a bit better now."

"Anything for you bud."Sonic said getting up from the bed. Tails got up as well. He looked at the floor and put his hand behind his head.

"Dang,I really need to clean up this place."Tails said with a chuckle.

"I'll help."Sonic said,starting to pick up some of the random junk on the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After about 45 minutes of cleaning,Sonic and Tails decided to take a break. Amy came over to make sure Tails didn't kill himself while Sonic went out. Sonic was walking to the local shop. He was crossing one of the alleyways when he was grabbed from behind. He was about to face his attacker but was stopped when a set of lips pressed against his. It was Momo! Sonic brushed her off and stepped back.

"Momo,what are you doing,pulling me into an alley?!"Sonic protested.

"Nothing,I just wanted to see you again,I missed you."She said with a giggle.

"Well it's good to see you,but I really need to be going."Sonic said,a bit nervous.

"Oh,Silly hedgie,You're not going anywhere."Momo said,bring a wet cloth over Sonic's mouth. He struggled a bit,but passed out after a few seconds. "Heh heh...You're mine now Sonic..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back with Amy and Tails,both were currently stationed in watching TV. The 2 were starting to get worried. Sonic had been gone for hours.

"Gee,I wonder where Sonic is? Did he have any plans Tails?"Amy asked.

"No he didn't,he just said he was going to pick up some cleaning supplies. You'd think he would be back by now. Maybe there was just a long line."Tails said in denial.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonic opend his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He expected to wake up in a dark dungeon,luckily,the place looked more like a regular old basement. There was a couch,a flickering TV,staircase,Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. However,all his anxitey came rushing back,when he realized that his hands were chained to the wall and he was naked.

"What the hell is going on?!"Sonic yelled to no one in particular,pulling against the chains holding his wrists to the wall as well as his ankles.

"Good you're finally awake Sonic.",a voice that sounded like Momo said,"I guess that Chloraphorn was pretty strong." Momo stepped into the dim light that was being put off by the TV in the room. When Sonic saw her,his jaw dropped.

Momo was wearing nothing but a white,floral,pattern tube-top bra and a pair of matching underwear. Being a guy,Sonic started to have dirty thoughts seeing her almost naked,but he soon snapped out of it.

"M-M-Momo? What uhh...What am I doing here?"Sonic asked,sweating a bit in nervousness. Momo walked over and tickled his chin a bit.

"Hm-hmm,you're cute when you're nervous."Momo said in a seductive tone. Sonic got the idea of what she was about to do.

"Momo,please don't do this. I love Amy. I like you too,but not like I do her. What would Amy think of this?"

Momo giggled a bit,"Would it matter Sonic?"

_**WARNING! WARNING!:**_**This portion of the story contains sexual content. If you do not like it,or just don't want to bother,skip to the part of the page where it says "LEMON FINISHED" If you **_**do **_**read it,PLEASE don't flame me for it,this is my first lemon.**

Momo moved her hand to Sonic's now throbbing member,tickling it a little. Sonic seemed to enjoy it,but he still seemed nervous. "Please,stop. I can't do this to Amy. It would break her heart." Momo just smirked and removed her hand. "Momo,what are you--ah,ahh..."

Sonic let a quiet moan escape his lips as Momo ran her tounge against his shaft. Sonic started struggleing a bit. Momo just ignored him as she kept licking around the skin of the head. Sonic's legs started shivering a bit. Momo noticed it and paused to say,"Did you enjoy that Sonic?" Sonic had to admit that he was starting to enjoy it. He had done this with Amy before,and that's the one thing he hated about it.

"Momo,I'm begging you,I can't betray Amy like this,she would hate me."Sonic pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sonic,but I want to prove that I love you. And since you won't give me a chance to do so,I'll just have to force it on you."She explained. Sonic wanted to protest,but he could only gasp as Momo took his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while sucking at the same time. Sonic couldn't help but moan in pleasure from Momo's actions.

"Oh god Momo,that--ahh--feels good."Sonic moaned between his gasps. As soon as she heard this,Momo started sucking harder,sometimes pausing to lick the tip. Sonic moaned a bit louder this time. After a few minutes,he could feel his climax coming. He tried to prolong it,but Momo was sucking too hard for him to stop.

"Ahh--Momo,I'm about to--AHH!"Sonic screamed as he released his liquids in to the girl's mouth. Momo removed her mouth from Sonic's member and swallowed his seed. It tased sweet to her.

"Delicious..."Momo sighed as she sat up,and kissed Sonic. Sonic started struggling against her at first,but he just couldn't stand it. He loved it.

"I love you Sonic."Momo said,departing lips from his.Sonic felt incredibly guilty but,Momo had just come on too strong.She seemed like she had never had anyone that treated her this way. Sonic just couldn't help feeling attracted to her. He said the 3 words we all know and love...

"I-I Love you too...Momo."

Momo had tears running down her cheeks when he said this. Sonic finally realized Momo's true feelings for her. She undid the chains that held him down and pulled him into in an embrace.

"Sonic...I hope you don't mind...but,I'm don't want it to stop here. Can we please continue?"Momo asked pleadingly.

"Of course Momo,lie down."Sonic instructed. Momo did as she was told and lied flat on her back. The carpet seemed to cushin her as she got ready. Sonic started to plant quick kisses on her neck. Momo blushed a bit and moaned at his touch. Sonic stopped and moved a bit lower. He started to suckle on her right breast while he gently massaged the left one. After a bit he switched,sucking on the left one and massaging the right one.

"Oh,Sonic..."Momo moaned as Sonic's actions. Sonic went even lower,planting kisses on her stomach before reaching her opening. Sonic looked up,as if wanting her permission before beginning. "Go ahead Sonic,I'm ready."Momo reassured. Sonic followed her words and brought his head to her open slit. It was slightly wet from arousal. Sonic started licking around the edge of the opening. Momo moaned loudly in pleasure,but she was a bit angry that he wouldn't just do it already.

"Sonic,stop teasing me. I told you I'm ready for you to do this."Momo pleaded. Sonic complied and pushed his tounge in deeper,getting a moan from Momo that seemed to echo throughout the entire room. Sonic wanted to continue,but he knew he had a way to pleasure her more. He drew back and picked up Momo's legs and rested them on his shoulders.

"Momo,I want you to let me know if you want me to do this,because I don't want you to regret this."Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic,I want you to do this. I've wanted you to do this since I met you. Now please...make love to me."Momo said.

"Alright." Sonic said as he placed his shaft in front of her opening. He looked at Momo one last time to be sure. She nodded. Sonic thrust his shaft into her. Momo let out a yelp of pain from her hymen being broken. Sonic felt bad for her,in her 20's and still a virgin. He pulled back out,not wanting to hurt her.

"No,please,finish what you started. I don't want it to end now."Momo said with a reassuring smile. Sonic nodded and placed himself back into her. He started at a steady pace,moving in and out at a gentle rhythm,not going to fast or too slow. Momo gasped and gripped the carpet. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Oh Sonic...Go faster..."Momo commanded. Sonic moved faster,but kept his steady pace. Momo moaned loudly in unison with his thrusts. Sonic leaned foward and started to suck on her breast again. Both could feel their climax coming closer. The 2 moaned together in unison,Sonic's slightly muffled due to the breast in his mouth.

"Ahh! Sonic! I'm about to cum!"Momo yelled. Sonic stopped sucking her breast and yelled,"Me too!"

Both let out screams of pleasure as both released their liquids into each other. Sonic pulled out and some of his seed gushed out of Momo and trickled down her leg. Momo was amazed at his release.

"God Sonic,you need to masturbate more often."Momo said with a giggle. Sonic crawled up to be face-to-face with her. The two were about to kiss when everything suddenly went white...

_**LEMON FINISHED.**_

"Sir? Sir?!"The cashier yelled to get Sonic's attention. Sonic opend his eyes to see he was in the store he was getting his supplies in.

"Sir you can't sleep here. We are about to close."the cashier said to him.

Sonic tried to remember what happend. He rememberd looking at an interesting magazine on the rack and sitting down to read it. He must have nodded off. "_Was it all just a dream?"_

As he paid for his things and left,Sonic's thoughts raced. He just dreamed of having sex with another girl. Did he really love Momo? Yes...he did. So,all these years with Amy...He was just living a lie? Of course it was just a dream,but,it seemed so real.

He had to talk to Amy about it,although he was incredibly afraid of what Amy would say...

**AND THERE IT IS! It took me two hours to write this,seriously. Please reveiw and like I said,PLEASE don't flame me for the lemon,it is the first one I've ever wrote. R&R please!**


	3. Holy cow! Updated!

**Author's Note:**

Holy cow! Updated after two years?!

...Don't you count on it. Only now, do I realize what a truely awful, degrading story series this was, and I feel like I should slap anyone who reviewed for not telling me sooner. But I won't because I'm not a douchebag. _Save for this message._

If anyone would like me to do a rewrite, DON'T BOTHER. Not only was this series horribly written, poorly thought out, and riddled with clechies. There was no story progression, and my OC was a complete and total sue. Too bad I didn't know what that even was back then.

If there was anyone who actually _liked _this series, I'm not terribly sorry for discontinuing it. As I feel bad that I even let this abomination surface onto the site.

Farewell TailsXHima, _**forever.**_

--DJ BLEACH.


End file.
